


Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [6]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: A chuva poderia muito bem ser uma benção dos céus para Montemor, um preságio de esperança e paz para todos os reinos depois da guerra e de todos os acontecimentos ruins. E junto ao reino, Afonso e Amália veem sua família crescer e substituir a dor do passado por um futuro feliz.
Relationships: Amália Giordano de Monferrato & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu

**Author's Note:**

> O título dessa one é uma referência à música tema de Afonsália, "Watch it all fade", de Gavin James. Se você também ficou indignado(a) com os vários furos de roteiro e a falta de mais cenas Afonsália no último capítulo de Deus Salve o Rei, essa one-shot é pra você. Eu fiz meu melhor pra imaginar como tudo poderia ter acontecido aqui, e peço perdão se acharem que algo faltou ou não ficou legal. Mas é justamente para esse caso que sugestões são muito bem vindas para outras ones. =D O casamento Afonsália foi a coisa mais linda do mundo? Claro! Mas além do clichê de casamento na última cena do último capítulo, isso foi apenas o mínimo que devia ter depois de tudo que passaram. E sequer apareceu "Fim." quando acabou. ù.u Bem... Espero que gostem da one. Boa leitura! =D Afonsália Eternizou!!! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

O povo continuou dançando mesmo debaixo da chuva forte que começou a cair sobre Montemor. Ninguém parou de rir e dançar, por tanto tempo quanto era seguro ficarem ali sem ficarem doentes. A dado momento todos pararam, depositando sua atenção no rei e na rainha em frente à entrada do castelo.

\- Depois de todo esse tempo – o rei começou, falando um pouco mais alto para ser ouvido através da chuva – Finalmente tudo parece estar entrando em ordem. E Montemor finalmente tem uma rainha, e eu vos garanto, uma grande rainha. Não só por seu título, mas com o maior coração que já vi em minha vida.

Amália não conseguiu segurar o sorriso com as palavras de Afonso e com o aperto suave que ele deu em suas mãos unidas.

\- E com mais coragem do que já vi em qualquer pessoa durante toda minha vida – ele continuou – Com essa mesma coragem, e o mesmo amor, conduziremos Montemor a dias melhores, sem fome, sede e guerra, famílias separadas e destruídas, pessoas sendo perseguidas por serem diferentes das demais. Não vamos prometer uma vida perfeita, porque isso é impossível, mas a paz finalmente voltará a Montemor.

Amália tomou a palavra após uma longa onde de aplausos para o rei. Não seria seu primeiro discurso para o povo, mas seria o primeiro como rainha. Sentiu o marido beijar seu rosto suavemente ao lado do olho direito, e sussurrar com a voz mais doce do mundo “sua vez, minha rainha”. Amália o olhou e trocaram um belo sorriso antes dela encarar o povo.

\- Todos passamos momentos difíceis – Amália começou, incontáveis olhos se recusavam a se desviar dela – Coisas ruins aconteceram. E nós não vamos esquecer. Jamais. Todos aqueles que sofreram e que perdemos, com a guerra, a peste, e tudo mais que aconteceu – a nova rainha falou, evitando pesar o clima da celebração citando Catarina – Todos serão sempre lembrados e honrados por todos nós, mas de agora em diante os raios de um novo sol brilharão sobre Montemor e os demais reinos que sofreram com todas essas atribulações. Lutaremos com força e coragem para curar todas as feridas que ainda não fecharam, para manter a paz entre os reinos, e para que os dias sejam mais brandos e felizes a partir de agora.

Aplausos e risos de alegria se juntaram ao som da chuva por um bom tempo, além dos gritos de “Deus salve o rei” e “Deus salve a rainha”.

\- É melhor irmos – Afonso falou quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar para continuar festejando dentro de suas casas ou na taverna de dona Matilda.

A chuva continuava forte e não havia sinais de que pararia tão cedo. Crisélia costumava dizer que a chuva era sagrada, se ela caísse do céu em algum momento importante podia ser considerada uma benção, um sinal de que tudo ficaria bem. Os dois voltaram de mãos dadas ao interior do castelo, rindo como bobos, como quando haviam se conhecido muito tempo atrás. Guardas e outros criados andavam para todo lado, além dos convidados conversando por toda parte do castelo após também se molharem na chuva. Haveria uma comemoração à noite. Rodolfo e Lucrécia passaram por eles sendo ajudados por Petrônio e Orlando a carregar seus quatro bebês, enquanto o casal conversava animadamente. Não tinham ideia de como, mas os quatro conseguiram escapar da chuva, provavelmente entrando antes do castelo quando o céu escureceu, por causa das crianças. Afonso e Amália se encararam. O rei a puxou para perto e ela enlaçou seu pescoço.

\- Acha que também vamos ter tantos?

Afonso riu.

\- Eu não sei. Mas eu tenho certeza que se for um, quatro ou até mais, vão ser a coisa mais linda que já vimos, e vamos amá-los muito.

Amália riu baixinho e o beijou, sendo igualmente retribuída, até ouvirem vozes jovens rindo quase como se sussurrassem. Se afastaram e viram Agnes e Levi os observando sorridentes, os dois pareciam ter mergulhado em um lago, ainda mais molhados que todos nos castelo.

\- Onde é que vocês estavam? – Amália questionou.

\- Andando na chuva pelo meio da festa – Agnes respondeu.

\- E um pouco mais depois – Levi completou – É divertido.

\- É? – Afonso questionou rindo – Mas o resfriado que todos nós vamos pegar se não nos secarmos logo não vai ser. Então vão depressa resolver isso.

\- Tá bom – os dois reclamaram juntos.

Agnes saiu em busca de Selena e Levi seguiu para seu próprio quarto. A jovem bruxa se mudaria para a Lastrilha com Selena e Ulisses, isso havia perturbado muito a ela e a Levi meses atrás, mas Selena prometera deixá-la dividir seu tempo entre Lastrilha e Montemor com uma boa frequência. Com o inquisidor morto e as novas leis de proteção para pessoas condenadas de bruxaria ou bruxas de fato, haviam pensado em procurar os pais de Agnes. Mas decidiram esperar, tudo isso era novo e seria mais fácil quando os outros reinos também aceitassem a ideia. Agnes já deixara claro que nunca mais sairia de perto de Selena, mas também queria que seus pais soubessem onde estava e que estava bem.

\- Você também, precisa de trocar com urgência, majestade – Afonso falou para a esposa – Está mais frágil que o restante de nós.

\- Como eu poderia desobedecer uma ordem direta do rei? – Amália brincou quando trocaram outro beijo e seguiram rindo de mãos dadas para seu quarto, como quando andaram na chuva em Artena.

******

\- Em que você tá pensando? – Amália perguntou enquanto Afonso a abraçava pelas costas minutos mais tarde.

Ambos acomodados em sua cama, já secos e aquecidos debaixo das cobertas.

\- No que você me disse quando acordamos hoje cedo.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso enorme. O dia não podia ter começado de uma maneira menor. Era tanta felicidade de uma só vez que Amália temia descobrir que era tudo um sonho.

_{Flash back}_

Afonso inspirou fundo e abriu os olhos lentamente com uma mão carinhosa afagando seu rosto. Ele devolveu o sorriso que a ruiva tinha para ele e os dois se beijaram demoradamente. Se olharam pensando no que falar, mas tudo que havia para ser dito já estava bem claro na troca de olhares.

\- Bom dia, meu amor – ela falou finalmente.

\- Bom dia, princesa Amália.

A guerreira riu, o beijando brevemente e o encarando outra vez.

\- Temos mais um convidado, de última hora – ela disse.

\- E quem seria?

Os dois tinham visitado Olegário para conhecer sua loja de fragrâncias, algo que ainda não tinham tido tempo de fazer. E Amália se sentira tonta, apesar de nunca ter tido problemas com perfume. Inicialmente Lupércio atribuiu o problema a apenas isso, e que ela poderia estar fraca devido ao ritmo acelerado de tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas no reino e nos arredores, e recomendou um bom repousou para que ela estivesse bem no dia seguinte.

\- Eu sei porque aquilo aconteceu ontem. Ainda é cedo, mas... Eu sei.

\- Amália...? – Afonso começou, ligando os acontecimentos em sua cabeça.

\- É o convidado mais importante. Tão importante que vai subir com nós dois ao altar – ela sorriu, seus olhos começando a marejar.

\- Você está me dizendo que... – ele riu.

A futura rainha acenou com a cabeça, rindo junto com ele, e deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Afonso a abraçou forte, sentindo Amália também se prender a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Depois de tudo, finalmente... – ela murmurou.

O rei beijou seus cabelos e afagou os fios ruivos.

\- Vai dar tudo certo dessa vez – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, o sorriso podia ser notado em sua voz – Vamos ficar todos bem – disse deslizando a mão dos cabelos de Amália para encontrar a dela já repousada em seu ventre enquanto seus lábios se encontrvam.

_{Fim do flash back}_

Levi ficara louco quando haviam contado a todos horas antes do casamento. Ele já estava empolgado com os quatro primos recém nascidos. Ainda sentia falta de sua mãe, mas finalmente estava conseguindo deixar as lembranças da guerra para trás. Constância, Tiago, Diana e os demais também estavam no céu com a notícia.

\- Quanto tempo você acha que ainda temos até lá?

\- 7 meses provavelmente. Depois de tudo isso... Eu quero conhecê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Amália se virou para ele e viu a mesma emoção em seus olhos.

\- Eu também.

\- Agora vamos passar todo esse tempo pensando em como ele será, em que nome vamos dar, com quem ele vai parecer.

\- Como ele é filho da rainha mais linda da Cália, vai ser o príncipe mais lindo da Cália, ou a princesa mais linda da Cália.

Amália abriu outro grande sorriso e o puxou para um beijo.

******

Afonso a abraçou, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro enquanto ouviam seu filho chorar. O rei não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Beijou os cabelos ruivos da esposa e se afastou para secar suas lágrimas.

\- Ei... – chamou suavemente – Ele está aqui, todos nós estamos bem – sorriu outra vez para Amália, que riu e lhe mostrou um sorriso igualmente radiante.

\- É um menino – Brumela falou emocionada, apesar de já saberem disso, colocando o bebê nos braços de Amália.

O menino parou de chorar no mesmo instante e apenas murmúrios baixos e doces escapam do cobertor em que estava embrulhado. O rei e a rainha ficaram em silêncio, tomando vários segundos para admirar seu herdeiro. Davi era ruivo como Amália e tinha os olhos azuis dos avós maternos, mas se parecia muito com Afonso. Passados os minutos, notaram que ele também era branquinho com a mãe, provavelmente também teria sardas quando crescesse. Davi significava “aquele que é amado”, e não havia um nome melhor para simbolizar o que sentiam por seu bebê. Contrariando a vontade das parteiras e com a ajuda da persuasão de Constância e Amália, Afonso permaneceu no quarto com a esposa por todo o trabalho de parto, provando que era totalmente capaz de se manter calmo e ainda ser útil.

\- Mamãe... – Amália a chamou, com choro e alegria misturados em sua voz.

Também segurando as lágrimas, Constância veio para o lado da filha, beijando sua testa e fazendo o mesmo com Afonso antes de vislumbrar seu neto e sentir o coração aquecer ao ver seus olhos e lembrar de Martinho, que por sinal era o segundo nome de Davi.

\- Eu tenho certeza que onde seu pai estiver, ele está muito feliz – falou sorrindo para a filha – Eu vou avisar Levi.

A mais velha acariciou a testa do neto e se retirou do quarto. Quando acabaram os cuidados com Amália e o bebê, o casal foi deixado sozinho com o filho.

\- Parece um sonho... Tenho medo de acordar.

Afonso a puxou para mais perto e beijou sua testa demoradamente.

\- Mas é um sonho, que se realizou agora. E tudo vai ser melhor agora, mais belo, até o sol lá fora vai parecer brilhar mais. Cada dia você só me convence mais de que é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. Nem todo mundo suportaria tanto e continuaria vivendo com tanta coragem e alegria.

Amália sorriu.

\- É impossível não ficar alegre todos os dias estando com você.

\- Minha rainha – Afonso sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de beijá-la – E meu príncipe – sorriu para o filho, beijando seus pequenos dedos, que se fecharam em torno do polegar do pai.

Os dois riram o observando juntos.

\- Eu tinha razão, ele é o bebê mais lindo – Afonso falou – Como a mãe dele.

\- E como o pai.

Davi emitiu um murmúrio e sorriu brevemente para os dois, seus olhos indo da mãe para o pai. Amália beijou a cabeça do filho e outra vez os três compartilharam um silêncio agradável que dispensava qualquer palavra. A porta foi aberta e Levi entrou no quarto sorridente. Afonso se levantou e ergueu o menino, apesar de ele já ter treze anos.

\- Você é um irmão mais velho! – O rei falou baixinho e o colocou no chão.

Afonso voltou a abraçar Amália, e Levi sentou-se do outro lado. Quando ele começou a interagir com Davi e o bebê riu, ninguém diria que não eram irmãos de sangue.

******

Era a coisa mais cômica do mundo ver Rodolfo e Lucrécia correndo no campo brincando com seus dois casais de gêmeos e com Davi. Era impossível saber quais eram as crianças e quais eram os adultos. Anos atrás Afonso nunca imaginaria ver uma cena tão adorável do irmão com seus filhos brincando juntos. Crisélia ficaria tão feliz... Levi e Agnes estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore conversando enquanto observavam os cavalos andando calmamente e comendo grama, soltos ao lado das duas carruagens.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que seria tão feliz na minha vida – Amália falou com alegria olhando o filho de quatro anos brincar com os primos.

Agora Davi tinha sardas como a mãe, e seus pais o achavam mais encantador a cada dia. Tinha seus momentos de travessuras, mas era um menino doce e educado, além de se dar muito bem com o irmão mais velho e ter ficado imensamente feliz com a notícia que Afonso e Amália haviam lhe dado meses atrás.

\- Vamos nos sentar um pouco – Afonso disse com um sorriso para a esposa, a colocando no colo e ouvindo Amália rir.

O Monferrato a carregou para debaixo de outra árvore, e sentou com ela no colo, beijando sua barriga de seis meses e depois seus lábios. Entrelaçaram os dedos de uma das mãos e se olharam profundamente.

\- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou apaixonadamente.

\- Eu também te amo, muito – Amália respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
